


Teh mst scry crpy psta

by Alexman25



Category: Kore wa Zombie Desuka?, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, hi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexman25/pseuds/Alexman25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rinbwdash fnds the mening of leif</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teh mst scry crpy psta

Once apon a time, in, uh... I dont know, but it was a scary place. There was blood on the floor and walls, that spelled out die death and your not good. There where jars of brains too. There where guts too. "Something seems different about this place but i cant quit put my finger on it..." Rainbowdash, the fingerless creature said. "But hey, im so hungrey i could eat a horse." The canabalistic rainbow horse said. Then, spongebob came in. BUT! He had black eyes with red pupils. THAT WHERE BLEEDING! Rainbow dish realisesd that he was there, then dieded. "RAINBOWTRASH!" A mysterius voic said. "MY NAME IS AYUMU!" Ayamu sid. "THE MEANING OF LIFE IS THAT PEOPLE R BE FRENDS AND BE FUN. SAVE THE WORLD FROMSPERNGE bib!" He continued. Then rainbowdanish came back to life, but she was strapped to a table. BAHAHAHAHHA! Spongebod said. "LEMME OUTA HERE SPONGE BOB, OR TASTE THE RAINBOW!" Buh dum, tssss. BAHAHAHAHAHHA! Then, Pink sheep came in. "Dont worry. I will save you. Omg spongebob. You where my favourite tv show. Im on ur team lolololol im such a prankster gangserr." said pink sheep. Then purple shep came in. "HellLO DaDDy." Then everyone but rainbowdweebish died. "HEllLo RaiNBOwDrum  
fish." Then rainbowdemolish and purple shep rain off into the sunset. Sadly, they burned to death, because the sun is a giant ball of fire.


End file.
